The patent application is generally in the field of communication systems.
Typical time domain multiple access (TDMA) communication systems cannot contemporaneously operate in both distributed control (DC) mode and automatic control (AC) mode.
A need exists for a TDMA communication system that is capable of contemporaneously operating in both DC mode and AC mode.